Hear the wolf howl
by ArizunoShojo
Summary: Sins the day of our birth, we have always been told that things works in mysterious ways. But what is real, and what is myth? When the lines are blurred where do we stand. What are we suppose to do when everything that once was crystal clear becomes a big question. Do you try to stay where you are or move to see what the truth really is?
1. Prologue

Humans

Society

Norms

Rules

All of this that causes some to feel out of place. Always having to live up to another's expectation.

So many rules to follow, where are we to create our path?

So long we oppress our natural needs?

How long must we keep our feelings and thoughts inside if we don't agree with the "norm"?

I know someone that broke the norms.

And she became more than I belived was possible.

She found something everyone searches for.

Love, acceptance, family.

This is a story that began mundane,

But ended in a legend for few to know.

This is her story.


	2. Chapter 1: On my way

The Twilight series originally belong to Stephanie Meyer

This story and OCs belong to me

Read, enjoy and review.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes."

"Do you have your clothes?"

"Yes."

"Did you pack your tampongs?"

"MOM! Yes, for the 20th time yes." Oh good grief.

"Now, now I let you go on this trip, I can just as easily ground you."

"Sorry." I mumbled. Here we go again, playing the good mother card.

"I still do not see why you would want to go to school in Forks. It is in the middle of nowhere. You could have as well decided to travel to Alaska and live in a village." My mother may come off as mean and rude, she means well, but she is a bit of an upper class snob.

"This is just something that I need to do mom."

"Why not go to school here in Seattle. There are also that photography courses that I know you like." Mom has been trying to keep me here in Seattle so that I would go to a "proper" school and later go to college. My sister is about to start the second year in her high school. Mom tried to talk her into either going with me or convincing me to stay. My sisters respond, was not very kind. She almost acted as if she was asked to rob a bank. No, my sister is a city girl from the top of her red-brown wavy hair to the tip of her manicured toes.

"I just think that it would be great if Stephy and I don't attend the same school. That and I really, really want to do this mom."

"I am just thinking of your future sweetie.

"Please mom. Everything has been planned and ready. I will be fine."

"I just don't want you to look back on this five,ten or twenty years later and say that 'mom was right'."

"Mom I'm not going to the moon, I am going to still be in Wahington state, it is less than an hour away with flight. You have my number and know where I am staying. I got this; please I need to go before the plane leaves without me." She means well, but if I stay nothing changes. This is what needs to be done, even if my mom doesn't like it. I also know if I start shouting and act aggressive, there is a snowballs chance in hell that she will let me leave. My mother finally surrendered and gave her last words of encouragement.

"Ok take care." With that I made my way to the street and jumped into the car that would take me to the airport. Towards a new chapter in my life, away from my family and let me begin a new chapter in my life.

* * *

My name is Courtney, full name Courtney Ann Wade. Born in Seattle, Washington. I'm moving from my family in Seattle to live with my uncle in Forks. I'm fifteen and yes I know what you are thinking, why move to the middle of nowhere? Let's just say that I'm a bit of a black sheep in my family. This causes tension and hence I rather live away from my drama queen of a younger sister. Besides me and my uncle are birds of a feather. It's a new adventure for me, and I am a bit different than most teens my age. They usually leave the quiet community upbringing for the colorful life of the big city.

The ride to Port Angeles was quiet and the plane was far from full. The view from above was amazing, like an ocean of green with a road that ran like a small creek and cottages and houses spotted alongside.

The quiet ride was interrupted by a voice coming from an old speaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are beginning our landing on William R. Fairchild International Airport. We ask passages to get ready for descending, fasten your seatbelts and put your bags and belongings either in the cabins above or under or in front of your chair. Thank your for flying with us and we hope you had a relaxing time with us." As the rest of the passengers fastened themselves and the plane descended the ticklish feeling entered my stomach. A little kid was laughing somewhere behind me and squealed in delight as we landed.

* * *

Finally out of that flying tin can, now I just had to find Uncle Tim, but knowing him he would probably just be around the corner waiting for me.

"Cory!" There he is. I ran up to the man I shared so much in common with. He had gotten a bit more muscles sins I saw him last thanks giving. But except that he was just the same, a man in his mid-forties with a tick brown mane he called hair that had light gray streaks. Just slightly over 6 feet and 2 inches. Skin that has started to wrinkle and give away all those smiles and expressions. His green eyes where so much like my fathers' but they felt so different.

"Great to see you again." He said smiling brightly showing his slightly bucktoothed grim. His teeth was tinted slightly yellow, must have had coffee while he waited for me.

"Have you entered body building Uncle?"

"You mean these babies? Nope, that happens when you work in the woods for over three hours straight." He said flexing his forearms like he was trying to impress me.

"I have seen bigger. But keep trying." The deep chuckles were heard in response. He helped me load up my bags into his dark green truck. The road to his home was a very comfortable one, Tim told me all about the Town of Forks and about its people. He had grown fond of this place and his job as a ranger, keeping an eye on the animals and the forest. If there was one thing that interested Timothy Wade it was nature and wildlife. I share my uncle's passion for the outdoors even if I ain't always found of the bugs.

* * *

The house was a very modest looking bungalow not far away was the Calawah River and the forest. It had an ivory colored wooden walls, a tin roof and big windows that let in a lot of light. To me this was an excellent little place to live. It had everything you could ask for. I even got my own room. It was not very big but there was a comfortable looking bed, a medium sized closet, a desk of drawers, a chair, an lamp (not meaning the on the ceiling), a bedside table, a dark green carpet with lighter decorations and a picture of a buck in the forest.

Uncle had been looking forward to me coming to Forks and live with him, perhaps even more than i did. He is a bit people shy something that has been haunting him sins he was a young boy. He is my dads' older brother and they do have a lot of physical similarities. However uncle Tim is much more muscular and has a more rugged appearance while my father looks more like the Wall street elite. Dad and uncle have always been like night and day. They talk to each other but they can not get along very well. Sins my father was the baby brother he got a bit spoiled and he is a really sore looser. That is the reason why he is so successful he can not stand admitting defeat, and Oh boy, he sure is stubborn.

* * *

Tim even made so much effort that he tried to cook something for me the first night here. He has gotten better but i am still weary about letting him cook in the kitchen. Not that I am much better. Give him a grill and a good pieces of meat and he can make the tastiest meal ever. Hand him a cookbook and specific instructions and we will have a mess on our hands.

After the dinner I helped uncle with the last of the dishes and packed up the last of my belongings. The sun had disappeared below the horizon and the crickets came out to play their melodies. The sound of the forest was beautiful yet eerie. I had a feeling that i would not regret coming here to Forks. I felt more at home here than in Seattle even if this was the first time i was here. Uncle moved here three years ago, and i haven't had a chance to visit him until recently when he suggested that i could live and study here.

The rest of the evening passed slowly and comfortably. Even if nothing special happen i was happy and contempt with everything. The owls started to hoot outside and it struck me how late it was.

"I better get to bed."

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." I smirked at his combat.

"I hear you. Night uncle."

After changing into my pyjamas. I looked out the window that showed me the wilderness and smiled. I knew where i wanted to go before school started in a few days. I lifted the comforter and went to bed. The bed creaked as i shifted, with the sound of the wind and the hooting of the owls, i became soothed by natures lullaby and fell asleep.


End file.
